Grimm Diaries
Walter Kessler Marie Kessler Kelly Burkhardt Nick Burkhardt Theresa Rubel Rolek Porter Josef Nebojsa Felix Dietrich (temporarily) Kelly Schade-Burkhardt |people = Monroe Rosalee Hank Griffin Juliette Silverton Drew Wu Diana Schade-Renard |purpose = Record of Wesen Record of Grimm history |location = Marie's Trailer (formerly) Exotic Spice & Tea Shop basement (formerly) Trailer |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |season5 = X |season6 = X }} The Grimm Diaries are records of personal encounters with Wesen. These traditionally feature a sketch of the Wesen and a brief-to-vivid description of the Wesen or the encounter. Some diaries include in-depth information about combating specific Wesen, such as an effective recipe and means for poisoning a Siegbarste. Grimm tradition is to record these things, and the records are passed on through generations and exchanged solely within the Grimm network. Some Grimms have recorded their encounters chronologically, volume-to-volume, whereas others devote each individual volume to only a single Wesen. Nick Burkhardt first came across a library of these books in his aunt's trailer after she was hospitalized just before her death. Most Grimms appear to have written in their mother tongue, although later generations often added translations. Sometimes, therefore, an entry may be entirely in German, for example, causing Nick to need Monroe's translation. One of oldest surviving Grimm diary was kept by one of the Seven Knights who worked for the Seven Royal Households in the 12th Century. Only one page survives of it; the rest was destroyed in the Wesen Wars of 1285. Some copies of even older records survive, however, as Nick and Monroe discovered a folio containing a contemporary account of Pompeii's destruction in the 1st century. Nick and Wu also discovered an account of an Excandesco from the time of Emperor Nero, in 1st century Rome. Monroe has his own personal collection of works as well, though these are written from the perspective of a Blutbad. Much of his collection was given to him by his Uncle Felix. Known titles in the trailer *Unknown, Marie Kessler *Unknown, Rolek Porter *''Bauerschwein'' *''Jägerbar'' *''Tier Gift'' (animal poison) *''Tränke'' (potions) *''Handgefecht'' (hand-to-hand combat) *''Grimm's Guide to Combat and the Martial Arts'' *''Hexen - Biest'' Destruction In , Juliette torched the trailer and its contents after ripping the pages out of one of the diaries. In , Nick, Hank, Monroe, and Wu were able to find some of the diaries that had not been completely destroyed in the fire and brought them to the basement of the spice shop. Reacquisition In , Felix Dietrich acquired 20 very old Grimm diaries from an antiques dealer named Andrea Stroh, who had given him the books after the former owner, Josef Nebojsa, a Grimm, passed away from natural causes. Felix estimated that at least one of the books was over 600 years old, manufactured in Nuremberg sometime between 1390 and 1395 in the Paper Mill during the time of the . Monroe and Nick were able to bring the books back to the spice shop basement after they were nearly stolen by Black Claw members. One of the books also contained several Grimm family trees that Nebojsa had kept up to date. Grimm: Dark Legacy The diary serves as both a record and a means of accessing provisions, components, and devices. Grimm This page shows a portrait of your character, all equipped items, and stats related to your character. *Name: Name of your character. *Money: Shows how much money your character is carrying. *Health: How healthy you are. *Hunger: How hungry you aren't. *Potion: Currently equipped potion (if any) and its stats. *Shield: Currently equipped shield and its stats. *Left Hand: Currently equipped weapon (if any) and its stats. *Right Hand: Currently equipped weapon (if any) and its stats. *Toolbelt: Currently equipped devices (if any). You may have up to 10 devices in your toolbelt. Provisions *Storage: Shows how full your provision bag is. Provisions may be filtered by All, Uncooked, or Cooked. At the bottom, a mouth is drawn on the page where you can drag and drop any provision to eat it. Alternatively, from any screen, you may press to eat a random provision. Components All carried components are listed here. Devices All carried devices are listed here. To equip a device to your toolbelt, drag and drop it to the desired slot on the toolbelt hotbar. The slot is numbered to show which numeric key to press to use the device and also shows how many of the device you have. Bestiary All animals and Wesen you have slain are recorded here (except the hare in The Journey Begins). Once a beast is recorded, you can find its stats here, including its health, damage type, resistances, and loot you can get by skinning it. Instructions Blueprints A bug has this page display as "Fabrication" until you swap to a different instruction type and swap back to it again. All weapons, shields, and provision bags you can craft are shown here. Formulas Formulas are instructions for magical potions you can make. Diagrams Diagrams show you how to make devices. Recipes Recipes show you how to cook provisions. Map The map shows where you are and where everything else is. Blank areas of the map are uncharted. Party Info If you want to join a party of Grimms, this is where you do it. Images Wesen Non-Wesen Other